


Sleepless

by Mixolydia



Series: 'Til Death Do Us Part [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 3:23am, Bridge - Freeform, Cheesecake, Comfort, Dadster, Gaster Thinks a lot, Good W. D. Gaster, Insomnia, Insomniac Gaster, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Open 24 Hours, Rain, Short Story, Unable to Sleep, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Walking, Wordcount: 100-1.000, late, midnight stroll, pacing, river - Freeform, warmth, watching youtube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixolydia/pseuds/Mixolydia
Summary: Gaster can't sleep, so he takes a late night walk.





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> I had the ‘Sound of Silence’ stuck in my head as I wrote this. Insomnia can be a bitch, so I know how Gaster feels (I’ve had Insomnia since I was 14, so just under half my life).

As Gaster sat on the chair in office staring at the computer screen, moonlight streamed in through the window. The clock on the wall read 3.23am and Gaster was yet to even go anywhere near the bed he shared with his husband. Grillby was out cold, he had work in the morning and the bar had become popular since its opening on the Surface.

As yet another video finished on his screen, Gaster blinked slowly. He pulled the blanket closer around him as the night chill made him shiver. He’d been awake for hours. He’d been pacing the halls when Violet had woken up for her nightly feed and he’d managed to settle her quickly. She slept the way father did and only woke up when she was hungry.

Their daughter was 6 months old and although the weeks after her birth had forced Gaster’s insomnia to take a back seat, now that she was sleeping through the night his insomnia had come back with a vengeance. He rose from his chair and shuffled into the bedroom.

Dumping the blanket on the floor, he walked over to the dresser at the side of the bed. Grabbing a sheet of paper, he scribbled out a note and placed it on his pillow, lest Grillby woke up and panicked about where Gaster had gone. Violet would sleep through till morning.

Grabbing his long coat and scarf, Gaster put them on and headed out of the house. Walking along the streets, he turned his collar up as the cold sent a shiver down his spine. Passing under the street lamps, Gaster made his way to the city. They lived just outside of the main hub and it wasn’t long before Gaster was greeted by the lights of the city in all its glory. The city was never truly asleep, with its night clubs and 24 hour shops. Bright neon signs scrolled ahead, advertising the newest trends and fads. People shuffled around him, drunk and sober alike; although no-one spoke to the skeleton. He sighed as rain began to fall and he stepped into the nearest store.

Stepping inside, Gaster noticed that the shop was pretty empty; although a couple could be heard arguing a couple of aisles over. Gaster wandered through the aisles until he came across the baked goods. He plucked out a slice of cheesecake and a bottle of water, heading to the till. The cashier put them through silently and only nodded when Gaster handed over his money. Receiving his change, he headed back out of the store and onto the streets. It was drizzling but it wasn’t heavy enough to bother him.

He headed through the underground tunnel and came out the other side, at the bridge over the river. Sitting down on a nearby bench, he gently opened the cheesecake’s container, taking small bites with the plastic fork it came with. He sipped his water as he looked over the bay. He’d had some troubling thoughts lately but had decided he had too much to live for these days. He didn’t want to make Grillby worry. Maybe he should see a doctor to talk to about his problems.

He jumped slightly as he felt as vibration in his pocket. He fished out his phone and looked at the screen. It was a single message from Grillby.

‘Come home.’

He sighed as he stood up, putting his rubbish in the nearby bin. Pulling his coat closer around him, he headed for home.

* * *

 

Stepping through the door, he hung he coat back up on the coat rack along with his scarf. Making his way to the bedroom, he stood in the front door. Grillby was sitting up his bed, his flames a little dim from sleep.  He looked up at Gaster and smiled, patting the space beside him. Gaster sighed and made his way over, shedding most of his clothes in the process; leaving him in just a vest and boxers. He slid under the duvet and right up to Grillby, who wrapped an arm around him.

As Grillby pulled him down so that they were lying flat and wrapped his arms around him, Gaster thought that maybe he didn’t need a doctor. The medicine he needed was right here as the warmth of his husband finally soothed him enough to fall asleep.


End file.
